Kareoke Night
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The GW cast sing!


****

Kareoke Night

I don't own Gundam wing or these songs, okay!? 

Everyone went to a fair featuring Kareoke. The pilots were all 17, Trowa being 18, and Hilde, Dorothy, and Relena were 17. Sally (how old is she in the series anyway? All I know is that she's older than the pilots!) was 21. Nobody really felt like singing, so Duo started. He went up to the stage proudly and took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for our national anthem!" he said.

"I'm not an American," Wufei grumbled.

"So, stand up anyway!" Sally ordered.

"Oooh, Say, caaan you," he pointed to the audience like they committed a terrible crime, "seeee!" he began, holding the microphone close to his lips, "by the dawn's early light! Yo, what's so proudly we hailed, by the twilight's last gleamin'? And whose broad stripes and bright staaaaaaaaaaars throu' the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watch'd, we're so gallantly streamin'?" as Duo sang, he remembered all the times he fought and so he sang louder, taking the microphone from the stand and stepping closer, "And the damn rockets' red glare, the damn bombs bursting in air! Hey! Gave proof throu' the night that our flag was still there!" He swung his head back, his long braid waving, "O say, does that star-spangled banneeeerrrrrrr yet waaa-aaave O'er the land of the freeeeeeeeee and the home of the braaaaaaaaaaaaaaave?!" 

People began clapping, but he started the second verse, "On the Shore…" then stopped, "I uh, don't know the second verse." He said with a grim frown.

"I think they get the message, Duo!" Hilde shouted to him.

He walked down and sat next to Hilde. Heero tapped the table with his finger tips and he felt Duo nudge him. "Duo, what!"

"Go ahead, man! Isn't Kareoke from Japan anyway?"

"Mission…accepted." Heero reluctantly stood up and walked to the stage. He looked at Relena, who was looking right at him. He smiled and looked at the screen. He saw one song that he could use. He took the microphone and a deep breath, "man, I hope I know what I'm doing," he said before the song came up.

"I took a walk around the world to easy my troubled mind. I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time. I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there is nothing more I can do, yeah!" 

"I didn't know he could sing!" Duo said, half impressed.

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be. Something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then. As long as you'll be my friend at the end." He walked to the edge of the stage and pointed right at the end, "If I go crazy will you still call me Superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite." 

"Yeah!" Duo said, bobbing his head. "go for it Heero!"

Relena blushed, but watched Heero sing. 

"You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets, I will keep. You took for the granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you would be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground. If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite…Yeah!"

By this time, everyone started bobbing their heads and whistling.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite." He brought the microphone down and took a bow, "Mission…complete."

Relena stood up and started clapping 50,000 times a minute, "bravo, bravo! Heeeroooo! Wondeful! Excellent, yay!" she put her fingers to her lips and whistled. "I love you!!!"

Heero walked down and sat next to her. "Oh, that song was dedicated for you." He said, blushing.

Relena nodded, "well, who else?" she patted his knee and went to sing her song. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the perfect soldier, my hero, Heero Yuy." She made her selection and waited for the music to kick up. 

Duo snickered toward Heero, "oh, how sweeet!"

Heero tried not to blush.

"Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods?" she started, taking the microphone from the stand and holding the cord next to her ."Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need." She pointed right at Heero. "I need you, Heero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night you gotta be strong And you gotta fast And you gotta be fresh from the fight. I need you, Heero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. You gotta be sure And it's gotta soon. And you gotta be larger than life. Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off feet. I need you, Heero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night You gotta be strong. And you gotta be fast And you gotta be fresh from the fight." Relena raised her fist as she started to get into the music. "I need you, Heero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. You gotta be sure And it's gotta soon And you gotta be larger than life. Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I would swear that there's someone somewhere Watching me Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach, like the fire in my blood. I need you, Heero! I'm holding out for you Heero, 'til the end of the night! You gotta be strong, and you be gotta fast And you gotta be fresh from the fight. I need you, Heeeeeerrrrrroooo!! I'm holding out for you Heero 'til the morning light. You gotta be sure and it's gotta soon and you gotta be larger than life!" She stepped back to return the microphone to the stand and she ran into Heero's arms.

Hilde stood up, "I'm going to sing now!" she said confidently.

"You go, girl!" Duo said, giving her a thumbs up. 

Hilde looked at the songs and made her selection, but decided to change the words a little. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Duo Maxwell. The man that could always make me laugh." 

Duo blushed and nodded for her to sing.

"There'll be no strings to bind your hands not if my love can't bind your heart. And there's no need to take a stand for it was I who chose to start. I see no need to take me home, I'm old enough to face the dawn. Just call me an Angel of Death, Shinigami! Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby! Just call me angel of death, Shinigami! Just call me angel, a death angel, ten slowly turn away from me. Maybe the sun's light will be dim and it won't matter anyhow. If death's echo says we've sinned, well, it was what I wanted now. I want to be your angel, let me be your angel. Your angel-of-death. And if we're the victims of the night, I won't be blinded by light. Just call me an angel of death, Shi-ni-gami. Just touch my cheek before you leave me, Shinigami! Just call me angel, a death angel. I won't beg you to stay with me through the teas of the day, of the years, Shinigami. Just call me Angel of death, Shinigami. Just touch my cheek before you leave me, Shinigami." She smiled at Duo, who was silent and couldn't even clap. She walked back down and sat next to him.

"What makes you think I'm going somewhere?" he asked her.

Hilde frowned and looked at her hands in her lap, "well…I."

"It's my turn again," he said as he went to the stage. "I want to dedicate this song to Hilde Schbeiker, the coolest diva here." He made his selection and waited for it to come up. He kept looking at Hilde, who was unable to meet his gaze. "I'm alone. Yeah I don't know if I can face the night. I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you. I want your love, let's break the wall between us. Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride. Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the liiiiigght!" 

He pointed and Hilde and Hilde felt Relena give her a nudge. Hilde raised her head as if to ask, "what?"

Duo paused and sang, "You're my angel! Come and save me tonight! You're my aa-aaa-an-geel! Come and make it alright. You're my aaaa-aaann-geel! Come and save me tooooniiiiight."

Hilde made a quiet laugh of surprise as she felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, Duo…"

"Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside. Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride. Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar. What can I do? I'm sleepin' in this bed alooooooone!" He took the microphone off the stand and held it close to his mouth, pointing at Hilde, "_you're_ the reason I live, _you're _the reason I die, _you're_ the reason I give when I break down and cry. Don't need no reason why. Baby, baby, baa-aaaby! You're my angel, come and save me tonight. You're my aaaaang-eeel! Come and make it alright. You're my aaaang-elll, come and save me toonight. You're my," pause, "_death_ angel! Come and save me tonight. You're my _death_ aaaangelllll, come and make it alright. You're my _death,_ angel, come and save me tooooniiiigggggghhhhht."

Hilde smiled as she swayed in her seat. She mouthed "thank you" to him. Duo came down the steps, a wide grin on his face. He hugged Hilde and sat down next to her, his arm around her, "does _that_ answer your question?"

Hilde nodded. "Yes."

A girl with blond hair walked to the front. Trowa, who was leaning back, sat straight up, "I know her!" he gasped, "what is she doing here?"

The girl made her selection, "I want to dedicate this song to the boy I met 8 years ago. I don't need to say his name," she said straightly and thought _I don't even know his name_, "you know who you are."

Trowa couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I can't believe it…after 8 years….she's _here!_"

"You know her?" Catherine asked in a whisper.

"Yes." He whispered back, "but I don't know why she's here!"

The girl held the microphone to her chest and waited for the spotlight. The music came up and she raised the microphone to her mouth. "I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you. Your breath on my face. Your warm gentle kiss. I taste the truth. I taste the truth. We know what I came her for so I won't ask for more. I wanna be with you. If only for a night. To be the one whose in your arms. Who holds you tight. I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say. There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way. I wanna be with you. So I'll hold you tonight. Like I would if you were mine. To hold forever more. And I'll saver each touch that I wanted. So much to feel before," she lowered her voice to a whisper "to feel before, "How beautiful it is. Just to be like this. I wanna be with you. If only for a night. To be the one whose in your arms." She wrapped her arms around her as if she was cold, "who holds you tight. I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say. There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way. I wanna be with you." Tears started to fill her eyes, "Oh baby, I can't fight these feeling anymore! It drives me crazy when I try to. So call my name," she put her hand on her chest, "take my hand," she stretched out her hand toward Trowa and he almost grabbed it, "Make my wish, baby, your command?"

Trowa felt a tear from his eye and he quickly wiped it away.

"Trowa, are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, "just had something in my eye."

Catherine shook her head, _yeah, right, little brother,_ she thought, _you want to be with her too._

"Yeah, I wanna be with you. There's nothing more t say. There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way. I wanna be, I wanna be withyou. I wanna be with you. I wanna be with you. Wanna be with you, yeah." Her hand clenched into a fist, "I wanna be with you. I wanna be with you. Wanna be with you, yeah. I wanna be with you, I wanna be, I wanna be with you." The song started to go down and her voice got softer, "I wanna be, I wanna be with youuu. I wanna be with you. I wanna be with you, yeah, I wanna be with you." After the song, she stood there for a few moments, as if waiting for Trowa to run up there and take her in his arms. 

Trowa didn't. He sat there, unable to move. _She almost got me killed,_ he thought. _What makes her think I want her too?_

Midii frowned and put the microphone back on the stand. Biting her lip so she wouldn't start bawling in front of everyone, she jumped off the stage and ran off.

Trowa felt Catherine nudge him. "What, sis?" he demanded.

"I was watching you, Trowa." She told him. "You want to be with her too, don't you?"

Trowa groaned and lowered his head.

"You can't lose her again, Trowa. Let her know you want her too."

Trowa nodded, "you're right sis, you're absolutely right." He got up and went to the stand. He made his selection quickly, "I uh, would like to dedicate this song to Midii Une. Midii, I hope you're listening." He cleared his throat and started swaying to the Latin music (Hey, he is Latin, isn't he?!) "Monday night I feel so low. Count the hours they go so slow. I know the sound of your voice can save my soul. City lights, streets of gold." He looked over the audience, "Look out my window to the world below, Moves so fast and, "he wrapped his arms around him as if he was freezing to death, "it feels so cold and I'm all alone. Don't let me die," he shook his head side to side, "I'm losing my mind. Baby just give me a sign. And now that you're gone. I just wanna be with you. And I can't go on. I wanna be with you. Wanna be with you. I can't sleep and I'm up all night. Through these tears I try to smile. I know the touch of your hand Can save my life. Don't let me down Come to me now I got to be with you somehow." He looked the audience over for Midii again. "And now that you're gone Who am I without you no? I can't go on I just wanna be with you." He lowered his microphone and scanned for Midii. He sighed when he thought when she wasn't coming and started back to his seat.

"Nananshi!" she shouted, running to him.

"Midii!" he turned around and took her in his arms.

Catherine gave him an "I told you so!" look and smiled.

"Cal me Trowa," he said as he sat down, his arm around her shoulders.

"Trowa," she whispered, "okay…"

Dorothy walked up and made her selection, "this song is dedicated to Quatre Rabera Winner, who opened my eyes about war. Thanks, Quatre."

Quatre blushed, bowed his head, raised it and smiled.

(AN: I love this song, just thought I'd share that with you! Feel free to sing along with it!) As the music began, she tapped her foot on the stage and tapped her hand against her microphone. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, anger, pain, suffering, confusion, as well as thankfulness and appreciation," Another head hangs lowly. Child is slowly taken. And the violence caused such silence. Who are we mistaken?" she tilted her head. "But you see, it's not me," she put her hand into her breastbone, "it's not my family." She shook her head, "In your head, in your head, they are fighting. With their tanks, and their bombs and their bombs an their guns, in your head, I your head, they are cryin'." She pulled her head back and her mouth curled into a sneer and raised her voice a little higher, with accusation in her voice. "In your head, Zombie. What's in your head, in your head, Zombie?" her voice became softer again, "Another mother's breakin' heart is taking over when the violence causes silence, we must be mistaken, it's the same old theme since 1915, in your head, in your head they are still fightin' With their tanks, and their bombs, and their bombs, and their guns and their mobile suits, In your head, they are dying…" her voice became angry again, "In your heaaaad, in your heeead, Zzzoooombie, What's in your head, in your heeeaaaad, Zzzzoo-oommbiiee! Zombie, Zombie," she pulled her head back, shaking it, "Zombie, Zombie, Zombie," each time she said 'Zombie,' she pulled her head back more, her long ivory blond hair waving, "what's in your head, in your head, in your head, Zombie! What's in your head, in your heeead, Zombie, Zombie, 'eh, 'eh, in your heaad! In your heaad, zombie!" she lowered her microphone and moved her head to the crashing music and it slowly went down. Then she put the microphone back and took a bow.

Quatre took her hand, "That was beautiful! Thank you."

"No, thank you." She said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"My turn, I guess," Quatre said, walking up. "Well, this song is dedicated to Dorothy Catalonia." He saw the title of a song and didn't bother to look at the lyrics, "ah, this is a good one." He made the selection and waited for the words to come up on the screen. " I guess this time you're really leaving I heard your suitcase say good-bye and as my broken heart lies bleeding, you say true love in suicide."

Dorothy tilted her head, _what makes him think I'm going somewhere?_ She thought. _There's no place for me to go._

"You say you're cried a thousand rivers And now you're swimming for the shore, you left me drowning in my tears and you won't save me anymore, now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl." The music became louder and so he sang louder and got more into the music, "I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you. When you breathe, I want to be the air for you, I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die for you. Steal the sun from the sky for you." He swayed his finger side to side, "Words can't say what a love can do," and pointed to Dorothy, "I'll be there for you. I know you know we've had some good times. Now they have their own hiding place I can't promise you tomorrow. But I can't buy back yesterday. And Baby you know my hands are dirty. But I wanted to be your valentine. I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby. When you get drunk, I'll be the wiiiiiinnnnee!" he held his hand on his chest and held it to Dorothy, "I'll be there for you," he made the number five with his fingers, "these five words I swear to you. When you breathe, I want to be the air for you I'll be there for you.I'd live and I'd die for you," he held his hand up, as if taking the sun, "Steal the sun from the sky for you Words can't say what a love can do I'll be there for you. And I wasn't there when you were happy. I wasn't there when you were down. I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby. I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out. I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you. When you breathe I want to be the air for you. I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die for you. Steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can't say what a love can do. I'll be there for you." He put the microphone back on the stand and went down to sit next to Dorothy.

"That was sweet, but I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"Good, because I won't let you!"

Wufei stood up and sighed. _I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I know I should._ He thought as he went up. He made a selection and found a perfect song to sing to his late wife. "I want to dedicate this song to someone who became very close to me,"

Sally thought he was talking about her and she started to blush, "Oh Wufei…."

"And she died."

Sally blinked, "huh?"

"Meirian, wherever you are, I hope you hear this," he gulped and waited for the song to play. "Look into my eyes," he pointed to his eyes, "you will see what you mean to me. Such a heart, such a soul. And when you find me there, you're sense no wrong. Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for. You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for. To know it's true, Everything I do, I do it for you. Look into your heart, you will find there's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am, take my lie. I will give it all, I would sacrifice." He shook his head as if trying to convince Merian, "Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you. There's no love, like your love. And no other could give more love. There's nowhere unless you're there. All the time, all the wayyyyy!" Wufei never thought he could sing like this and he raised his voice and held his hand over his chest. "Oh, you can't tell me, it's not worth trying for, I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. Yeah, I would fight for you. I lie for you. Walk the wild for youu. Yeah, I'd die for youuuu!" he paused and nodded, "you know it's true, Everything I do, oh, I do it for you." He waited as if Merian was to answer and he thought he felt something. He put the microphone back, smiling and went to sit back down. 

Duo leaned toward Wufei, "hey, who's Merian?" he asked.

"She was um…my wife."

"Oh," Duo said with a nod, then finally grasped what he meant, "Wha-aaat!?"

Sally walked to the front and decided to sing a song to dedicate to Wufei. She found a song that might not have been the perfect one, but she happened to like the title. She thought it was good and decided to use it. "I had no choice, but to hear you. I had no choice but to hear you. You stated your case time and again. I thought about it. You treat me like I'm a princess."

Wufei's mouth dropped open, "I do not!" he grumbled to himself.

"I'm not used to liking that. You ask how my day was

"I don't do that either!"

"You've already won me over in spite of me. Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's all your fault. Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole. You're so much braver than I gave you credit for."

"What do you mean, braver??"

"That's not lip service You've already one me over in spite of me. Don't be alarmed if I fall had over feet. Don't be surprised if I love you for all tha tyou are. I couldn't help it. It's all your fault."

"_My_ fault?"

"You are the bearer of unconditional things."

"I am??"

"You held your breath and the door for me. Thanks for your patience. You're the best listener that I've ever met. You're my best friend. Best friend with benefits What took me so long? I've never felt this healthy before. I've never wanted something rational I am aware now I am aware now."

"I have patience?" Wufei asked himself, "I'm a good listener?"

"You've already won me over in spite of me. Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's al your fault." She smiled at Wufei as she put the microphone back up and went to sit down.

"That song didn't make much sense," he whispered to her, "but…thanks…."

Wufei groaned, "I think I'll sing another song." He went up and picked a song to sing to Sally. If she did say that he treated her like a princess, even though he really didn't, he might as well start now. "Hey, this might work." He cleared his throat as he took the microphone, "Every breath you take, every move you make, every bound you break, every step you take," he pointed at Sally, "I'll be watching you. Every single day, every words you say, every game you play, every night you stay," he pointed at her again, "I'll be watching you. Oh you can't see you belong to me. How my poor heart aches with every step you take. Every move you make. Every vow you break, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you. Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night but I can only see your face. I look around but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. I keep cryin' baby, please. Every move you make every step you take, I'll be watching you." He brought the microphone down and thought to himself, _I don't ever want to do that again!_

Everyone started clapping and Wufei went back to his seat. Duo ran back to the stage, "One more time!!!" he shouted.

Wufei almost collapsed, "No, no!" he cried as he pulled himself up. "Injustice!!"

****

End. Hey, what do you think? I had a bit of trouble thinking of a song for Wufei to sing to Sally and vice versa. I did the best I could! 


End file.
